


Something To Live For

by fadedink



Series: Days of Christmas - 2011 [3]
Category: King Arthur (2004)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-03
Updated: 2011-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-26 21:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedink/pseuds/fadedink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night before battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something To Live For

**Author's Note:**

> The 'third day of Christmas' for [loveflyfree](http://loveflyfree.livejournal.com), who wanted pretty knights.

"You could have taken it."

"Aye." A simple response as dark eyes met blue.

"Why didn't you?"

"Couldn't leave you here alone. Who knows the trouble you'd get yourself into if I wasn't around."

A soft snort, but he could see the relief as the tension eased. "Probably die tomorrow when the Saxons get here."

"No." Firm denial, refusal to even contemplate the idea as he pulled Gawain to him. "Not with Arthur leading us."

"So certain of that?"

"Aye."

A heartbeat. Another. One dark eyebrow lifted. "Because?"

"Because," said with a slow, easy smile, "I won't leave you alone."


End file.
